undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Step by Step/Issue 14/@comment-23785492-20150719190334
~Guess who's back, back again.~ Alright, alright. I finally found some time today to sit down and read an issue. lmao. Its been so long. :O And I can barely remember what has happened so far. xD but its okay, I can still enjoy it. :3 As always i'll be doing this comment as I read through it each scene until I finish the issue and I give it a rating. :O Unfortuantly that means it will probably be more of a reaction comment to a actual review like with what happened when I read Dead Weight but eh, a comment is a comment right? xD So let us begin. O.O First few lines and there is a protest going on? xD That's never good for the people they are complaining about. Maybe they are seeking answers as to why its been so long since I last read this story? @.@ But yeah, I'm quickly starting to remember the nice detail you put into even the simplest things and i've only read like 3 lines. xD Which is a good thing, i'm pretty sure i've said before but when I read stories I like to picture it around me as I read it, it gets me more into reading it and that's made easy with your writing. :o Also i'm liking the "one year earlier" stuff. I always do love some good flashbacks. Tut tut tut, Lyle being clumsy and banging his leg on a draw. xD Reminds me of how old Will is always getting wounds on his leg. D; Its nice to read about Lyle again though, if I had to pick one of your characters which I would start reading after months of being away, it would be him. Even though I can't help but think about Falling Skies Lyle every time I see the name Lyle. xD Ooooooh. I am defiantly really liking this flashback, memory or whatever it is. xD Its pretty cool and I like how its giving some details about what was going on in the world, I'm guessing before it all happened?, as it keeps the tense tone of Lyle going down the corridor, I guess to assisinate someone? idk yet but its pretty cool. A good first scene to come back into reading. @.@ Ok yeah, this first scene is making me really like Lyle a lot more than I already did. He's so awesome in this scene lmao and I can feel the tenseness of this scene as he gets closer to his target, reminds me of the hitman games just more detailed. lol Yep...Lyle is officially one of the most badass characters on this wiki. xD Rick Grimes doesn't have anything on Lyle right now with the way he bursted into the room and held his gun up as guns pointed at him. xD *“Say what you want, 'cause you ain't gonna be good at talking after you start biting bullets.”* Damn, Lyle's gone from cool badass to legend badass. :O This scene defiantly has to be one of my favorites on this wiki, if not my favorite and i've already spammed a lot of my comment on just this one scene when I have two more to go. xD I'm calling it now, this comments going to be too long and its gonna be because of the first scene. lmao And then its all gone as poor Lyle falls for the villian tactic of waiting too long before killing someone. I don't know if it would've helped but really Lyle should have just shot Big E instead of talking first, now he's in a bad situation and getting beat to all hell. @.@ I know he's gonna be okay though, cause that was one year later. xDDD Anyways, finally i'm onto the next scene. I apologise for how long this comment will be. ;-; As I said though, it is more of a reaction comment so it probably is always going to be a lot, depends on how much i'm into the issue. xD Back to present day and things don't seem to be going any better huh? xD I guess that's what happens when the undead rise, things just get worse lol. Its nice to see some Amanda though, despite the school's situation not sounding good at all. :o So wait, is Amanda supposed to be a lesbian or something? xD just by the way Frank says that he didnt think she swung that way. Idk. No big deal if she is, reminds me of how my girlfriend was a lesbain back when she was in the force. lmao but i'm just curious. I'm liking these Frank and Amanda interactions though, although I can't exactly remember whether I liked Frank or not before. xD I'm going to have to start liking all the characters again. Damn, I feel that is some forshadowing from Frank there about not being sure who will die next. Maybe it will be Frank himself?! @.@ Nah I jk, both of us know that I know who dies. lmao I just can't help but read spoilers or look at status changes each time it happens. xD But yeah, I am defiantly liking both Amanda and Frank. Not really sure how I feel about Malcolm at the moment though..I'm kinda like...eh. xD Fortuantly this scene was more shorter and less badass than the previous one and more so just making me aware of what has been going on which I don't mind at all, and is especially good after how much I commented on last scene. Now onto the next and final scene, featuring some more Lyle (oh jesus I don't think I can handle anymore. @.@) and his good friend Nolan. Pretty sure its been a couple of issues since we last seen Nolan but I can't remember well. lol You know I gotta ask this really, since I don't really understand street talk and stuff half the time so I honestly don't really know what exactly Lyle and Nolan are doing, so what are they doing? @.@ Is it like back room drug deals? using few remaining food for money? or is it purposly being kept secret to be revealed later? Idk ;-; It was nice to see a conversation between those two though. I always like reading a coversation between the pair of them, I mean they are pretty much the two main characters of the story, right? xD Lol, I'm reading this interaction between Brock and Lyle and I can't help but feel like I've missed out on like at least one, maybe two issues, but I looked back at the other issues and I had left a review on them all so I couldn't have done. ;-; I have seriously bad memory. ;-; Oh damn though, Brock just got himself rekt by Lyle. xD I feel like there could be a confrontation between these two at some point and i'm interested to see what happens. @.@ But for now, its time to review the issue. (I won't put too much more because this comment has gone on long enough. lol) As always, the detail written into things, the way you wrote everyone speaking and what they done was spot on excellent, this was for sure a very good issue to get back into reading your story and the first scene is my most favorite scene out of the entire Step By Step so far. The only main problem i've had in this issue, and probably the issues from now onwards, is the fact that I can't exsctly remember what has happened in the past, and I have no real time to go back and look at it properly. I mean I feel like i've missed and not read half of it. I can't really remember how I felt about characters (and I had to check the characters list because I got Brock and Carter mixed up at first) and that's making it a little bit less enjoyable than what it could have been. HOWEVER that is on my own fault. I'm pretty sure its been like half a year since the last time I read one of your issues so really I fucked up a bit and now I gotta stick with it until I can find some actual time to go back and read all the issues again. xD So yeah, don't feel as if its your fault or you've written badly because I said that because it isn't to do with you at all. You've done some excellent writing in this issue as you have done in all the issues you have done. Good writing Zed, and I look forward to finding time tomorrow to read the next one. :D